


Intruder

by rhythmicroman



Series: The Darksiders [2]
Category: Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Accents, Affectionate Insults, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Character Death, Choking, Corpses, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Death, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Gore, Insults, Mildly sexual?, Murder, Nicknames, Pet Names, Technically?, Violence, Well - Freeform, a lot of neck grabbing, anti IS a mess, anti is tiny bc i said so, anti makes a mess, demons being demons, irish is so fun to write, sort of, this is all building up to something i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: Anti loves to make a mess. Dark doesn't.





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this one.

“Get off me, damn it!”

The demon rocked backwards, head shooting up slightly to look the detective in the eyes. A cruel smile stretched its lips and its fingers twitched eagerly.

“Mmmmm,” it hummed, as if in thought, “Naaaah!”

Its sharp fingers began gripping at the fabric of the detective’s shirt as it lowered its body to sit on his stomach, twisting its legs behind it in an attempt to keep his still. Digging its gnawed fingernails into the fabric, it ripped and tore at the shirt, chunks coming off in its fists.

“I said get off!”

“An’ I said no~!”

The singsong tone of the demon filled the detective’s throat with the taste of bile, and he whimpered softly. The creature in question grinned widely, sharp teeth perfectly slotted together like a zipper, and it lowered its chin to rest it on the detective’s chest.

“Don’tcha get it? Yer not gonna be ‘live for long. So stop whinin’ an’ let me get on wi’ it!”

The detective whimpered, but made no more noise as the demon slid its chin further down his body, before leaning further forwards and, slowly and painfully, sinking its sharp knife-like teeth into his stomach. He let out a sharp shriek, before one of the demon’s stray hands gripped at his throat. It shook its head, grinning mockingly, ripping at the flesh between its teeth – and suddenly there was blood on its lips and more on its teeth.

“Now stay quiet, ‘kay?”

All at once, it ducked its head down again and buried its face entirely from the nose down into the detective’s stomach. It gnawed at the nearest soft thing it could catch in its teeth, swallowing it in chunks, and didn’t even stop for breath until the body it crouched over stopped moving. With a few final bites, the detective’s spine cracked, and blood coated the demon’s chin. It looked up, grinning wolfishly, lapping at the crimson dripping around its jaw.

“You’re revolting.”

It nodded feverishly in agreement, digging its hands into the open wound and scooping up some meaty remains, offering them out with a hand – with a scowl, the black-clothed man in front of it raised a hand in refusal.

“I’m not hungry. At least, not after that display.”

“Wha’ was wrong wi’ it?” The bloodied demon asked, rolling off the corpse it had devoured, stuffing its fistfuls into its mouth and slithering up to the man on its stomach, like a snake would. The hood of its black hoodie hung low and soft over its eyes.

“You have no table manners, Anti. That is the problem.”

The man bent down, pale face completely straight and emotionless if not for the sharp glare permanently in his eyes. He sighed through his nose and gripped at the crawling demon by the neck – with a startled, choked yelp, the smaller humanoid was pulled to its feet.

“Table manners? I jus’ killed a fockin’ intruder, and yer mad about _table manners?”_

“Intruder or not, you made a mess. And without even considering the consequences. Did you not think of who he might be on the other side?”

Anti scowled, wiping at his crimson-coated face with one black sleeve and stuffing his other red-soaked hand in his pocket.

“Nob’dy we know. Would’a recognised ‘im, otherwise. Lay off it, Darky. Not like you’d do it any diff’rent.”

Dark scowled again, grabbing the smaller demon by the arm and tugging him closer.

“Come on. We’re going home, before you make more of a mess.”

Anti pouted, eyebrows furrowing as he followed


End file.
